Mirai Nikki: The 13th World
by Pewpewimaninja
Summary: This'll go through different events that occurred in Sakurami! Some extra added events as well due to an OC I created. Let's see how well this peculiar character will alter the timeline! Mysterious Mysterious twin of...YUKITERU? Please comment and like! It's my first fan fiction!


Chapter 1: A Strange Turn of Events

4/22 7:00 [Amano Residence]

I heard a voice…., "Yurai-chan? Hey...um can you get up?" I groaned and sat up in my bed. Yukiteru was dressed up already.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Yukiteru-kun…." Still drowsy and half asleep I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Sis, you need to set your alarm….lucky that I wait for you to go to school.." My eyes wandered to the clock. It was 7:03.

I got up and started to head to the kitchen, "Alright at least I'm up, I'll start on breakfast alright? Go watch the news or something." He went into the dining room. I just prepared cereal and carried the bowls to him. When I arrived in the dining room…...Yukiteru….he had a startled look on his face, "Hm? What's wrong?

Yukiteru was about to speak but hesitated first, "Ah- …...Well there's been some murders going around in our neighborhood. Seems like he escaped through our school campus…" By this I got a bit excited. Not that I enjoy people being murdered, but I always found mysteries intriguing. Read some mystery novels in the past...I loved trying to guess the solution.

I gave him his bowl of cereal and started to eat my own, "Mmmr, well we'll just have to be extra careful walking to school then!" I pointed my spoon at him and accidentally splashed milk on his face, "...oops, hahaha gomenasaiiii" I wiped his face.

"It's fine….," He looked a bit dazed and took out his phone to look at it. Yukiteru scrolled through it and put it back in his pocket. I watched him carefully while I finished, he didn't eat a bite.

We were silent for a few moments, "...Yukiteru…..Is something wrong? Your cereal's gonna get soggy," He just sighed and had an exhausted expression.

"It's nothing, I'm just not hungry right now," I put my bowl in the sink and took his and dumped it. Maybe Yukiteru didn't wanna talk about it. He wouldn't want to be pressured into telling me, so I didn't.

I went to go change into my clothes. It was a simple outfit: black knitted beanie, white tanktop, blue and white striped hoodie, navy jean shorts, and my dark brown combat boots. I put my "diary" in my backpack and attached my pouch filled with needles to my thigh…...what?…..Yukiteru did say that there were murders going around our neighborhood. You never know what could happen.

4/22 7:45 [On the way to school]

As Yukiteru and I walked along hill towards the school, he just watched various people, staring at them like always, "What? Why is Kosaka and Shiraishi walking to school today? They usually have baseball practice earlier in the morning…," So strange that he noticed that out of all days….

"Is there a reason why you're so concerned over the people that bullies you?" Yukiteru shook his head and smiled a bit.

"I'm not concerned Yurai…..I just noticed and found it unusual. I told you before that I'm just a bystander that observes everything around me," I smiled at him.

Yukiteru was always a quiet kid. He's happy of course, but afraid that people would reject him. So this led him to just watch them….wishing he had friends of his own…..

We eventually arrived at school. I went through my classes like usual but had a peculiar feeling…...like something out of the ordinary was about to happen..Maybe it could just have been my imagination again..or so I thought.

April 22 9:30 [at school, Class 2-B]

I sat at my desk by the window. This was the only class I had with Yukiteru. When I looked at him, he gave me his usual awkward smile. Mr. Hiyama announced a surprise pop quiz. Usually I'm pretty on top of the material taught in class, I even look ahead in the book...the questions on the quiz….I knew the answers already but we never learned it in class.

"Mr. Hiyama! We never went through this yet!" A student named Kosaka Ouji informed our teacher. Mr. Himiya just looked up from his desk.

"Oh? I'm sorry, try your best," Kosaka gave a hopeless expression. I glanced at Yukiteru and he just smirked. Odd…..maybe he went further in the book too?

Yukiteru acted odd the whole day. He seemed frightened….though the next few days were even stranger.

April 28

As usual, Yukiteru and I followed the same morning routine….walked to school, survived through the classes….but he looked extra cheerful….

Near the end of the day, I waited out the gates for Yukiteru. He came rushing out, "Hm? Yukiteru-kun what's the hurry?"

Yukiteru had a worried look on

his face, "Yurai-chan! You have to get out of here! Please come with me!" He grabbed my wrist but I stood in place.

"Hey hey hey! What's wrong? Is someone bullying you again?" Yuki shook his head and kept pulling, "What is it then?"

"Please! I'll explain later!" He turned his head to look, like he was running from something. I then saw a pink-headed girl exiting the school. It was Gasai-san. Yukiteru's eyes widened. He looked as he was about to tear, "Yurai-chan! Please!" I was concerned. He seemed really desperate so I nodded and let him drag me along with him.

April 28 17:47 [Running around town]

We ran through the streets and crowds of people. Gasai-san stood right before us and we turned around to go the other way. Yukiteru kept looking at his phone with a terrified expression, "So…..how'd you piss her off? Why is she chasing you?" He just kept pulling me, remaining silent, "...You didn't…" Yukki looked at me as I glared at him.

He widened his eyes, "Oh! NO! Of course not! I'm not a pervert!" I sighed and looked away. Why won't he tell me yet? We were headed towards a 17-story building. As I ran, I noticed a boy wandering around the building. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. Strange kid, I think he had some color pigment issues….Was he albino or something?

Yukiteru led me into the elevator and pressed the 14th floor button, "Can you please tell me what's going on now?" He was out of breath from all the running. I waited and leaned against the wall for his answer.

"Okay fine I can tel-" We were both shocked. Gasai Yuno stopped the elevator door from closing and opened it. Crap! What's the big deal with this chick?! Gasai-san came in the elevator with an intimidating look in her eyes.

"You must've noticed by now, Yukki~" She held up her phone for us to see. Um...her phone….so what? Is that supposed to scare me? I glanced over at Yukiteru and he looked like he was wetting himself. Three words you can use to describe my thoughts was "What. The. Fuck." Yuno directed her eyes towards me then back at Yukiteru. She had an alarming look on her face, but she then smiled, "Yukki, your life is in my hands. It says you'll die on the 14th floor," The door opened on the 14th. Gasai-san grabbed me and pushed me out, "So this kind girl will be your sacrifice…."

Yukiteru was about to yell, but Yuno pressed the 17th button and the doors closed. I stood up and dusted myself off. I glared at the elevator. Why? Sacrifice? Are you screwing with me right now? I started up the stairs, but then I heard footsteps. Quickly, I softly ran a few flights of stairs and reached the roof. I expected to see Yukiteru and Yuno, but they weren't there. The sun was setting. I walked towards the middle of the roof.

The elevator door rung and a man in a trench coat came out. Huh….didn't the news say something about a serial killer this morning? I think Yukiteru told me something about this, "Where's Yukiteru Amano…." The man walked closer towards me so I stepped back.

"Beats me, he disappeared with Gasai-san," I shrugged. Though how does he know Yukiteru's name? He has red hair…...the only person with red hair I know is- The serial killer lunged towards me with a knife. My reaction was a bit too late and he cut my face a bit, "Damn. So you wanna play it that way huh?" I wiped my cheek and jumped back taking a few of my needles out of my pouch. Psssh I knew it would come in handy! I ran towards him and attempted to kick him but he grabbed my leg and flung me towards the wall. I managed to hit part of his arm with my needles as I got close.

Against the wall, I struggled to get up. He walked towards me, grabbed me by the shirt, and lifted me up, "Yurai Amano….where's your brother...tell me and I'll spare your life," It IS Mr. Himiya. I made a face and used my momentum to knee him in the stomach. He let go and held his abdomen as I ran past. I turned to look at him. His phone slid away from him when I kneed him.

"Hah, Mr. Himiya you're gonna go to jail for this little incident for sure," I told the man that was getting up. He panicked a bit until he saw his phone…...Is there a phone trend going on right now or something? I grabbed his phone before he could reach it.

The serial killer got super mad all of a sudden, "Yurai, you are making a huge mistake of interfering." He pulled out a gun. I widened my eyes, though suddenly Yuno came running out. Mr. Himiya turned to see her.

"YURAI! SNAP THE PHONE!" Yukiteru stood up from behind the air vent. Gasai-san tackled the man, so I just took the phone and broke it in half. I really don't see what's the big deal though. It's just a stupid phone. Yuno hopped off of Mr. Himiya and a hole formed in his chest. He disappeared.

Yukiteru ran towards me and hugged me, "Um...where'd he go?" I looked at him. My brain was just dead.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad that you didn't die!" Confused yet happy, I hugged back and patted his head.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone. You're my other half. We have to rely on each other to survive," I smiled at him and then felt like someone was staring a hole through my head.

When I looked, Yuno was there smiling too. Her aura easily read,'I'm going to murder you.' Yukiteru let go, "That's it? Boring.." Gasai-san stretched, "Yukki!~ Wanna go grab a bite? Your mom's not coming home today right?" I made a face at her. She is one creepy stalker….

"Sorry, but Yurai's gonna cook something when we get home. Right Yurai?" He gave me a look and I went along with it.

She gave the 'You are so dead' smile, "Oh? Is that so? Maybe another time then Yukki!

April 28 19:13 [Outside the Building]

As we walked out of the building, Yukiteru explained all of the information that Yuno told him. I listened and tried to believe everything he said. It was hard to believe though….My brother was involved in a battle royale….I looked away from him to let the thoughts settle. I saw that same boy again...he seemed satisfied with whatever he was there for. Did he enter the building to observe the fight? Too many information hit me at once. I needed some time to let it sink in.

Before I knew it, some days passed…..and things got a lot worse….


End file.
